


Partners

by FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Tenroujima Arc, Translation, author : dragonshost
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus
Summary: Juvia et Lisanna discutent de l'examen de rang S après avoir perdu contre Erza.
Relationships: Juvia Lockser/Lisanna Strauss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Partners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343281) by [dragonshost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost). 



Lisanna se laissa tomber assise à côté de Juvia une fois qu'elles furent au camp. « **Pardon, Juvia. J'aurais aimé pouvoir t'aider plus tout à l'heure.** » Elle lui tendit des bandages, ses propres blessures ayant déjà été soignées.

Juvia secoua la tête et accepta les bandages. « **Ce n'est rien. Nous étions face à Erza, après tout. En fait, d'un côté je suis heureuse que nous n'ayons pas gagné** , avoua-t-elle, **je... je ne voulais pas me battre contre Grey.** »

Lisanna donna un coup d'épaule joueur à Juvia. « **Tu es trop gentille, Juvia.** »

Juvia déglutit difficilement. « **Tu veux dire... comparée à Edo Juvia ?** »

Secouant la tête, Lisanna lui donna un nouveau coup d'épaule. « **Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Et puis... ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose d'être gentille.** »

Cela lui prit un moment, mais Juvia finit par acquiescer. « **Toi aussi tu es... très gentille. Techniquement nous ne nous connaissons pas, mais tu t'es quand même portée volontaire pour être ma partenaire.** »

« **Hmmhm.** » Lisanna fit claquer sa langue et secoua un doigt. « **Après une semaine entière à s'entraîner et avoir fait face à Erza ensemble ? On se connaît très bien. On est amies. Ce qui est exactement ce que je voulais depuis le début.** »

Son affirmation fit sourire Juvia. « **Merci d'être venue avec moi.** »

Lisanna sourit à son tour. « **Avec plaisir, partenaire.** »

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire, que ce soit ici ou sur l'histoire originale ♥


End file.
